


Mikey x Reader | Necrophilia

by mikeygang



Category: Classroom Club Cum
Genre: Gen, Mommy Kink, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeygang/pseuds/mikeygang
Summary: Mikey fucks you to death then fucks your dead body then eats you then gives birth to you. <3
Relationships: mikey/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mikey x Reader | Necrophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phauxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phauxic/gifts).



> Brr. You're not Michael's mom, you're just doing a mommy kink rp.

"M-Mikey! Nghh, yes! Keep hitting it there! You're doing such a good job!"  
Michael glowed at your praise and kept stretching out your vagina walls. While he repeatedly slammed into your g-spot, he rubbed your clit.  
"Nghh AHHH! M-MIKEY! I'M-"  
You came all over Michael's dick.  
"Y/N...?" Mikey asked shyly.  
You stroked his balding head. "That's not my name child..." you got off of his dick and tried to walk away.  
"No wait! Mommy!" he gripped onto your wrists and pinned you to the wall.  
"C-can we try something new...?"  
You were intrigued and nodded your head. "What do you have in mind baby?"  
"Ah..." Michael suddenly got flustered. "Well I saw this movie... uh, this girl's partner fucked her to death... uh it sort of turned me on..." Mikey looked at the ground to hide his embarrassment. "Uh, I was w-wondering if... mommy wanted to try it out with me...?" Mikey's dick got hard and he tried to hide it.  
"Hm, it depends. Are you going to be a good boy?" You asked him. "Y-yes... m-mommy..."  
You kissed Mikey's huge ass forehead. "Okay baby... you can fuck me to death later..."  
"B-but! Mommy! I want it now! I need it now! Please mommy!"  
You smacked Michael. "Don't be so greedy."  
Michael stood up and pressed you to the wall. He pulled down your panties and penetrated you with his cock and stretched you out.  
"M-MICHAEL! STOP! I'M-"  
You died.  
Michael kept fucking you and cumming into you.  
A few months later you were just his cum sock and you were filled to the brim with his cum.  
He cut you up like a jelly filled donut and ate you. His shit practically exploded out of his ass like a firework and you came out. He gave birth to you.  
He then fucked you again and repeated the process until he died. Lol rip.


End file.
